PROLOGO?
by susy-chan
Summary: HOLA SOY NUEVA, Y ESTO ES UNA LOCURA JIJI CROSSEVER A SI SE ESCRIBE? O.O ES COMO SE CONOCEN ESTOS CHICOS DE ESTOS ANIMES ...YAOI


Prologo

Hola, tal vez se pregunten que es esto bueno pues como lo dice el titulo, prologo, bueno algo así, como decirles es algo así como, como empezar con un fic, algo así creo jeje, es como se conocen los "actores" de shaman King y otra anime (o dos o tres no se depende como vaya esta cabeza je) es como crossever ( a si se escribe? unn) je… ¿si entendieron? Espero que si bueno ire presentando a los personajes de shaman king …je…primero que nadie… ¡Yoh Asakura!- se ve un pelicastaño que se asoma un…Yoh rojito, rojito

-jiji…mj…Ho...la…jiji…- salio de su escondite y saluda con la mano

- hay Yoh a ti no te queda lo tímido, bueno publico no sea tímido también, saluden- volteando a ver al publico que son mujeres

-¡¡HOLAAAAA! ¡YOH! ¡¡¡Te amamos!- gritando algunas chicas con unas playeras anaranjadas e Yoh se sonroja y mas cuando le caí un brasiers en la cara

- mj retiro en decir que era tímido el publico, bueno Yoh toma siento-se ve un Yoh que respira profundo y se deja caer despasadamente en su asiento-¿te paso algo?- Yoh niega con la cabeza- ¿seguro?-

- si- dice Yoh sonriendo

- jeje que lindo bueno hay q apurarnos bueno el otra shaman es…- se ve un monte de chicas que empiezan a poner caras de emoción- calma chicas, bueno el es…… ¡LEN TAO!- entra len con la misma cara de siempre (¿pues cual otra tiene?) y se sienta a lado de Yoh, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

- ¡¡¡LEN TE AMAMOS ERES EL MEJOR!- se ve un montón de chicas con playeras amarrillas con un len sonriendo en una pose muy sexy

- len di algo al publico

-…- abre los ojos volteando al ver al público que esta ansioso por lo que va decir-…M-U-E-R-A-N-S-E-N- el publico suda frió, y ríen y se sientan tranquilamente (tienen miedo)

-mj…tu… siempre …tan…lindo, bueno ahora sigue otra Shaman obviamente jeje…bueno…el es…-volteando al ver el publico que todavía sigue sonriendo (esta en shock)-jiji…¡¡HORO USUI!

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!- gritan algunas chicas con playeras azules

- hola, hola – dice Horo mandando besos y sonriendo y haciendo poses muy sexy- las quiero- al decir estos unas chicas se desmayan- jejeje soy de ustedes-

-ya Horo calmado vas hacer q las chicas hagan mas escándalo

- ¡¡¡las amo!- dice Horo ignorando a susy (ósea a mi uUU)- las adoro-

-Aaaah

-…- len mira de reojo a Horo y lo barre con la mirada- idiota-murmuro pero fue escuchado por todos (jeje)

- envidioso- dice Horo sentándose a lado de len

-…- simplemente lo ignora y vuela a cerrar los ojos

- ya, ya no se peleen…ahora vamos por el cuarto shaman…-es interrumpida por el publico

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-

- ah cállense…bueno el es ¡¡Lyserg Diethel!- aparece lyserg

- buenos días, ¿como están chicas?- sonríe haciendo que muchas chicas se desmayen

-¡¡¡bien! ¡¡¡ Y TU TAMBIEN HERMOSSO!- dicen unas con playeras verdes

-gracias- se sonroja levemente

-Aaaah

-mm calmadas, ahora lyserg toma asiento por favor

- si, gracias- sonríe y el publico y susy se lo imaginan rodeado de flores como fuera todo un ángel

-Aaaah –suspiro general

- bueno, bueno ya ahora vamos el quinto – dice mirando a los chicos especialmente a lyserg- antes que nada… ¡seguridad!- aparecen tres hombres vestidos de negro y volteando para todos lados y se ponen atrás de los chicos

- ¿pero ellos que? – dice Horo viendo a los "guardias"

- jeje por que el quinto es…je…¡¡hao Asakura!

-¿¿Qué?- grita los chicos todos alarmados, al contrario de las chicas que gritan y quieren subirse arriba del escenario, los guardaespaldas agarran a las chicas para que no se suban

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH HAOOO! ….-pero el publico se calla a ver Hao con un chichón en la cabeza tirado en suelo y lado de el se ve lyserg mirándolo con odio

- ¡¡¡idiotas! Se suponen q están aquí para proteger a hao- viendo a los hombres de negro (ññ)

-hay que matar al lyserg- dice una chica, luego hay un minuto de silencio y se miran entre ellas y un abrir y cerrar de ojos el publico es dividido en dos partes una mitad con playeras rojas ( apoyan a hao) y otras con playera verde (lyserg)

- no permitiremos que lastimen a lyserg- dice una chica (jeje parece una película de…acción o algo así jeje)

- el lastimo a nuestro a hao

- ¡¡oigan chicas!- dice susy que esta a lado de hao, este esta en una camilla y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

-¿¿que?- dicen todas que ya están apunto de formar la tercera guerra mundial

- …hao ya esta bien ¿verdad hao?

- si estoy bien- dice sonriendo y agitando la mano en el aire

-Aaaah hao!

- oigan chicas

- ¿que?- dicen todas que ya están sentadas tranquilamente

-…si yo hubiera dicho mjmj "ahí vienen Yoh, hao, len, lyserg y Horo" que hubieran hecho- el publica se mira entre si

- mira susy- dice una chica- nostras, el publico, somos muy unidas (aja) por eso…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las chicas (todo el publico) tienen playera de arco iris de 5 colores (rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y anaranjado)-esto hubiéramos hecho

- …- los chicos y susy sudan gotitas ( jojo que tontería )

- jeje que chicas- ríe Horo

- Mm…pero por que la seguridad es guardaespaldas de hao y si a nosotros son los que nos debe proteger de el….-pregunto lyserg viendo a hao y este suda frió

-jeje pues creo que tienes razón… pero como supuse q algo le iba pasar a hao, y no me equivoque, y pues les dije que lo protegerán- viendo a los sujetos – y no sirvieron están despedidos

-pero…-

-nada de peros adiós- y se van todos apenados

- ¿también otra pregunta?- dice len acercándose a kariu

- dime

- lo que yo te quiero decir…- tose un poco- ¡¡ ¿POR QUE RAYOS TRAJISTE A HAO AQUÍ! CUANDO ES CAPAZ DE MATARNOS- gritando exaltado viendo de susy, que esta con un pañuelo en la mano limpiándose la cara (babas de len), y len viendo a hao que esta en la cama sonriéndole

-len tiene razón que tal si quiere lastimar a Yoh- dice Horo y se acerca a Yoh y lo abraza eufóricamente, mientras que Yoh sonríe pero esta todo morado- ¡¡¡Que… tal… si le quiere quitar su alma otra vez! ¡¡NOOOOO!

- mmh…Horo suelta a Yoh- Horo obedece e Yoh empieza a toser- mira en vez de hao tu lo ibas matar

- jeje – ríe Horo nerviosamente y se sienta

- creo que se exaltaron, hao viene en paz- volteando a ver a hao que ya esta en su silla pero alejado de lyserg, esta a lado de su gemelo - ¿verdad?

-si- dice hao y dándole palmaditas en la espalda de Yoh (todavía tose)

- ¿bueno todo aclarado?…¿¿podemos proseguir?- viendo al publico que esta todo sonriente y tranquilo, luego viendo a los chicos que están sentado y tranquilos – ¿Y?

- si…pero yo pensé que ya nos podíamos ir…¿¿quien va venir o que?

- ¿no saben?- los chicos niegan con la cabeza- y… ¿ustedes si saben? – volteando ver al publico

- ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- empiezan a hacer alboroto

- mj…jeje…eso lo tomo como un si...- sudando gotita

-¿Va venir alguien? – pregunta lyserg

- pues si lyserg-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Yoh

-AHHHHH-

- calma chicas y ustedes chicos ya lo sabrán

- aah ya me desespere – aparece un chico dela nada con una larga trenza, los chicos se le quedan viendo y las chicas…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- hola- saludando al publico y mandando besos- Ho…- pero es interrumpido por un golpe en el trasero…- auch

- tonto ¿Por qué te adelantaste?- pregunta susy toda exaltada

- ya te dije me desespere- sonriendo

- si pero no te tocaba tu turno si no…-es interrumpida

- si ya, ya se-

-¿entonces?

- ah…-es interrumpido

-¿sabes que, mejor regrésate

-pero…

- nada de peros regrésate

-pero…

-regrésate- se agacha y se va todo triste

-¡¡¡noooooooooo!

- ustedes cállense y además va regresar

- creo que se enojo

- calmate susy- dice Lyzerg completamente serio

- mj…tienes razón ahí que calmarme- volteando a ver al publico-¿están preparadas para recibir a otros chicos? Que no son Shamanes

- ¡¡¡¡¡sí!

- jeje lo sabia…bueno empecemos por el primero…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- chicas no empiezan a interrumpirme otra vez

- jeje lo sentimos

- bueno el es…

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- uu hay…olvídenlo el es….

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- el es….

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- ¡¡¡¡¡ YAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡Me desesperaron!…!Hijas de (censurado)… (Censurado) Aaaah!

-OO

- ah...ah—respirando agitadamente

- ¿¿ya?- dice lyserg

- ya

-¿Ya que? – pregunta Horo

-lo que pasa es que ya estaba toda desesperada y bueno exploto y se descargo con ellas- explico lyserg volteando a ver la publico que esta todo callado

- ohhh- expresa Horo como si hubiera entendido pero en realidad no entendió nada

- bueno volviendo a lo que estábamos- volteando al ver al publico- y antes que nada perdón por insultarlas ¿¿ Me perdonan?

- ¡¡¡si!

- gracias

- de nada

- jeje volviendo al lo que estaba….jejeje….que pase ¡¡¡heero Yuy!

-¡¡¡Aaaah precioso!- aparece heero pero se acerca a sui y le dice algo en voz baja y luego se sienta en una de las 5 sillas que están un poco alejadas de los Shamanes

- ¿¿en verdad? –pregunta susy a heero

- si- dice secamente con lo brazos cruzados y viendo fijamente a susy

- aaah gran problema- exhala susy

- ¿¿que pasa?- pregunta lyserg

- chismoso- le responde hao

-…no escuche nada…-dice lyserg viendo para arriba

- sordo

- no escuche nada

- sordo

- no escuche nada…-

-sordo

- no escu…-

-¡¡¡ya!-dicen las demás personas (chicos/as y susy) acepto len y heero

- jeje- ríe nerviosamente Lyserg y hao

- tontos- dice susy

-¿¿¿ pero que? Solo me preocupe de lo que te dijo el- dice lyserg apuntando a heero que esta viendo una mosca que pasa volando alrededor de el- ahí algún problema o que- ahora mirando a hao que le esta sacando al lengua

- bueno creo que no hay problema

- bueno si ese es el punto, ¿que te dijo heero?- dice una chica del público viendo a heero

- jejeje después les dijo que termine de presentar a los demás

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- calma…bueno es siguiente es….es…¡¡Trowa Barton!

- ¡¡Aaaah lindura!- gritan algunas chicas mientras que otras tienen cara de incógnito (¿?)

- hola- dice trowa serio, como siempre, y se sienta a lado de heero

-¿¿mas? ¿¿Pues cuantos faltan? – dice Yoh (por fin jeje) viendo a heero y trowa

-jeje pues las que falta- apuntando a las sillas restantes

- ah

- bueno…vamos, por el siguiente…-

- susy- dice una chica del público

- ¿si?

- ¿y duo? Se supone que el seguía de heero o no- dice con ojos llorosos

- si pero horita les dijo

- bueno- asiente algo triste

- vamos por el chico tierno de esta bola de ingratos- mirada asesina de parte de heero y trowa y algunas chicas- jeje no dije nada, bueno el es….¡¡Quatre Winner!

- ¡¡¡Aaaah QUATRE!

- chicas gritonas-

- hola buenas tardes tenga todos – dice Quatre sonriendo

- buenas tardes – le responde kariu

- buenas tardes- dice lyserg e Yoh y algunas chicas

- bueno pequeño Quatre toma asiento por favor

- gracias- toma asiento a lado de trowa (mmh)

- mmh…ahora vamos por el siguiente

- ahhhhhhhhhhhh

- ¡ya! siempre tienen que hacer eso golosas

- ¡¡si!

- ah… con ustedes no se pueden… bueno vamos por el siguiente ya para ir al grano…que pase….¡¡ Wufei chang!

- ¡¡¡Aaaah hermosura!

- úú

- hola- dice Wufei fríamente y luego se sienta

- hola

- señorita susy- dice una chica del público

-¿Qué pasa?

- ahora si nos puede decir que paso con mi duo- miradas asesinas- Mm…je… dijo nuestro duo

-jeje bueno a eso iba…jeje…lo que pasa es que duo se fue y eso fue lo que me dijo heero

-¿¿Qué?

- lo que escucharon pero calma en esto momento voy a ir a buscarlo y yo tengo que ir, por que la seguridad se me ha ido

- ¿como que se fue? Si tú los corriste- dijo lyserg viéndola de reojo

- lyserg calladito te ves mas bonito

-mh ¬¬

- nosotras queremos ayudar- dijeron algunas chicas del publico

- gracias, ¿alguien más?-

- nosotras

- y nosotras

- jeje bueno parece que todas vamos a ir

- chicos se van a quedar solos- viendo los Shamanes y pilotos- y no hagan escándalo

- ¿¿escándalo? Que te crees que somos niñitos o que- dice Horo

- no, pero escándalo me refiero que no quiero nada de armas- viendo a los pilotos- y tampoco nada espíritus

- Aaaah bueno…entiendo

- bueno chicas vamonos- volteando a verlas, pero…-¡¡ ¿Qué cuando se fueron!

- hace rato- dijo Quatre

- ba locas, bueno nos vemos- dice susy corriendo

Los chicos se miran entre si

-aah-

- ….mmh… ahora que hacemos nosotros- exhala Horo

-mmh…-

- no se- le responde lyserg

-…- alguien chiflando

-¿yo me pregunte para que nos quiere susy?

- …para un fic, ¿no?- le responde hao

- creo que si-

-…-

-¿a todos? – dice Quatre

-…-

- creo que si- trowa

-ah

-mmh…-

- ufff-

- ah-

- …- se miran entre si

-Aaaah

-…-

…Se escuchan grillos cantando…

-…-

Grillos

-…-

Grillos

-…-

Grillos…

----en otro lugar---

Se ve susy entre las calles corriendo desesperada viendo a todos lugares, entrando y saliendo de edificios…

-TT ah este paso voy a bajar estos kilitos que tengo de mas, ah…¿¿donde se metió duo? ¡¡¡¡¡ DDUUUUOOOOOO!

- niña cállese

- perdón señor es que ando buscando a una persona- dice kariu a un señor gordo, canoso con poco pelo

- ah, si quieres te ayudo

-¿en verdad? – dice todo emocionada

-si-

-nn oh gracias

- pero…chica quiero algo a cambio

-OO _"que no se lo que pienso"_

-…-

----escenario----

Grillos

-…-

Grillos…

Gri…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita lyserg viendo a Horo que esta jugando con el equipo de sonidos- DEJA ESO USUI….ya no quiero escuchar esos malditos grillos

- ah por fin que lo callas – dice hao llevándose una mano a la cara

- jejeje perdón lyserg, es que estoy aburrido

- ¿¿que? ¿¿¿Quieres que te cuente chistes o que?- sarcástico

- nn ¡¡¡si!- dice Horo todo emocionado

- ah…no seas tonto

- ¿¿ pero que dije algo malo?

- olvídalo- dice lyserg todo fastidiado

- pero…

- olvídalo

- ya llegue- dice una voz

-¿¿duo?- dice Quatre

- jeje… el mis…mo...- dice duo, entrando, con una paleta en la boca- ¿¿ donde esta susy y las demás?- dice sentándose en la silla restante (alado de Wufei)

-pero…donde estabas…- dice Quatre acercándose a duo

- ah es que…jeje…me dio hambre- dice duo sobándose levemente la panza

- baka- dice heero desde su asiento mirando a duo fríamente

- ¡¡¿Qué? soy humano!

- a lo que me refiero es que ellas fueron a buscarte, idiota

- ¿en verdad?- viendo a Quatre que asiente – je se nota que me adoran

- duo ahí que buscarlas- dice Quatre preocupado- ¿Verdad?- viendo a los demás

- yo no se- dice trowa secamente

- volverán- dice Wufei

- pero…y ¿¿ustedes? Que dicen- viendo a los Shamanes

- ja ellos tienen razón, déjalas volverán - dice Horo sonriendo

- si – le sigue hao

- yo no se, creo que si hay que buscarlas- dice lyserg acercándose a Quatre, este le sonríe

- hay déjenlas- dice Horo acercándose a ellos y abrazarlos por las espaldas (que lindos jiji)

- pero…- dice lyserg y Quatre

-no, nada de peros – dice duo

- …ah...bueno…-exhalan Quatre y lyserg

-jeje- reí Horo

-…-

-mmmh….¿¿y ahora?- dice Yoh

-….-

-...Ya empezamos-

-…que…aburrido…- dice hao

-…si…- dice duo y Horo

-mmmh…- dice lyserg viendo como Horo se acerca al equipo de sonido- deja eso

- pero…

- deja

- ah uu…malo…-

- tengo una idea mientras que llegas las chicas vamos a jugar

- ¡si! Buena idea- dice Horo y hao

- pero a que?- dice Quatre

-¿mm…deja pensar- dice duo

- hola- todos voltean y hay un chico de unos 15 años, pelo café un poco alborotado con destellos rojos y ojos color miel, veste un pantalón negro y una playera roja ajustada, con una mochila roja con negro colgando de un brazo

- ¿pero quien eres tu?- dice hao

- jeje, me llamo a Joshua, susy me llamo y me dijo que viniera aquí con ustedes- dice sentándose en el piso, enfrente de las sillas, quedando casi a un lado de el , Quatre, lyserg hao y Horo y duo, enfrente en las sillas, len , heero, trowa, Wufei y Yoh- y ya estoy aquí

- ¿susy?

- a si es- dice el chico con una gran sonrisa- esta medio loca

- ah-

Ring….

- ¿y eso?- volteo Horo para todos los lados de donde proviene el sonido

- perdón es mi celular- dice le chico, lleva su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón - ¡bueno!- dice gritando

-_no tienes que gritar_

- jeje perdón

- _¿ya estas con los chicos?_

- si, oye me dijiste que eran unos niños, y casi tienen mi edad- dice viendo a los chicos

_- jeje perdón se me olvido decirte ese pequeño detalle_

-¿pequeño? Vaya

_- jeje, diles que no encuentro a duo y que se vayan conociendo_- se escuchan ruidos

-si, pero...mmh…- voltea a ver a duo- ¿A…duo?- este le sonríe

_- si…-_se escuchan ruidos

- pero…si el…-

_- sabes ya tengo que colgar…-_

-pero…-

_- adiós- cuelga_

- que conste que trate de decirle que ya estas aquí- dice mirando a duo

- jeje- ríe

- bueno susy, me dijo que les digiera, que todavía anda buscando a duo- tono sarcástico- y que se vayan conociendo

-¿conociendo? – dice Horo integrado

- si, se refiere que se conozcan Shamanes a pilotos y pilotos a Shamanes, obvio jeje

-ha

- aunque creo que ya se conocieron un poco no?- dice el chico de ojos color miel

- algo- le responde Horo

- bueno, primero que nada- dice poniendo su mochila entre sus piernas, abriéndola, para luego sacar una carpeta.-Mm…- dice buscando entre montón de hojas- donde están malditas hojas.-buscando ahora en otra carpeta- Mm…aquí están-

- ¿que son?- dice Horo

- hojas ¿no?- dice sarcásticamente len

-Mm… a lo que me refiero para que son

- pues di bien tu pregunta

- ya plis- dice el chico sonriendo – no discutan ¿quieren?

-Mm…

-jeje, bueno veamos- dice viendo las hojas o mas bien leyendo- jojo susy y sus locas ideas…¡¡Esta loca!

- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta lyserg

-chismoso

-no Esch…

-mmh- expresión enojo

-jeje uññ

- bueno a tu pregunta chico- viendo a lyserg- pues…- cerrando sus ojos y suspirando…- antes que nada, ¿saben que este es un fic yaoi?- abriéndolos

-¡¡ ¿Qué!

- …-

-u.u

-n.n

- ¬¬

-O.o

-uñ.ñ

- ¬¬

- mm…pues por sus caras tomo como un no

- ¡¡¡maldita la voy a quemar viva!- dice Hao todo exaltado- me dijo que iba ser uno donde iba a ver chicas bonitas en bikini ¡¡yo ni loco me trevo a tener una escena yaoi con uno de estos depravados!- viendo a todos terminando con lyserg, este lo miraron indeferencia

- jeje pues miren que parejas hay les leeré- aclarándose las gargantas- mm…len... ¿quien es len? Jiji- Horo apunta a len- ah y quien ¿joto?... ¿hoto? ¿Horo? jeje…

-soy yo y es Horo-Horo- dice algo enojado

-perdón, Bueno len y Horo-Horo son pareja

-¡¡ ¿Qué!- dicen gritando

- ni loco- dicen los dos a la vez apuntándose uno al otro

- calmados luego festejan- miradas asesinas- jeje lo otra pareja es…ah pero antes que nada kariu me dijo que abro con algunos de ustedes y me dijo que algunos si eran gays de corazón jiji

- O.o ¿Qué?

- pues si ¿Quiénes son?

- estarás loco quieres que nos paremos en frente y te digamos _"yo soy gay_"- dice lyserg sarcásticamente

- ¡¡tu lo eres!- dice apuntándolo

- no bobo no lo soy solo…ah no tengo que darte explicaciones hao

-Mm

- yo si soy gay- dice una pequeña y linda voz, todos miran al dueño de esa voz

-¿Quatre? -Dice duo

- si, espero que no les moleste- dice algo sonrojado

- no para nada, solo me sorprendiste- dice acercándose- no pensé que tu también lo eras

-¡¡ ¿también!

- si yo también soy gay- dice sonriendo

-O.o – cara sorpresa de Wufei

-…-seriedad de trowa y heero

- jeje si que tuvieron el valor de decirlo, perdón si los ofendí con mi comentario- dice lyserg sonriendo

- no, no molestos- sonriendo

- mm…jeje hay lyserg- dijo Horo

-¿Qué?- dice todo extrañado

- Mm…-sonriendo y mirando al peliverde con complicidad- yo también soy gay

-¡¡ ¿Qué?- dice len y hao gritando

-¿sordos? Jeje

-jiji yo ya la sabia

-oh ahora es colmo que tu también lo eres Yoh- dice hao

- no, yo amo a anna

- jeje pero ella a ti no- sonriendo

-TT si me quieres solo no sabe expresarse

- si hazte ilusiones ¬¬

-non si

- bueno ya, ya nos salimos del tema- dice joshua- ahora…

-¿lyserg?- dice Horo

-¿si?- dice algo nervioso

- je

-¿?

- no seas tontin

- ah…- suspirando…- que mas da…yo…yo…también….soy….soy…gay

- es colmo-dice len

- estamos rodeados de jotos- dice hao

- cállate- dice trowa viendo fríamente a shaman de fuego

-Mm…

-no peleen, ya me lo imaginaba, - dice viendo al peliverde- jeje creo que con estos ya se conocieron un poco mas…y…

- a si este bien ya no quiero conocerlos más….- dice hao

-¡hao! Respeta las decisiones de cada uno de ellos no eres nadie para juzgarlos – dice len

- ¿y tu que dices?- viendo a heero, es único que se mantenía al margen de todas estas declaraciones de sus compañeros

- me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer-

-je que lindo- sonriendo- ¿siempre es así?- viendo a los demás pilotos

- no, a veces es mas lindo

-MN

- jeje ¿eres duo?

- sip- sonriendo-

-jeje me alegro por los cuatro- viendo a duo y luego a Quatre, Horo y por ultimo a Lyzerg- es difícil asimilar que tienes preferencias sexuales diferentes que otros hombres, atracción hombre con hombre…- sonriendo y suspirando a la ves….- a mi costo mucho…aceptar que soy…gay…y decirlo como fuera lo mas normal del mundo- viendo a duo

-¡¡ ¿tu también!- dice hao

- sip- sonriendo joshua- ¿algún problema? –dice cambiando radicalmente a lindo a fríamente y desafiando con la mirada a hao-¿eh?

- no

- bueno- dice chico aun algo serio- iré al grano con las parejas yaoi que dicen aquí – ahora sonriendo- es veamos, ya antes mencionado len y Horo-Horo…mmh lyserg- este suda frió- …y hao- aquí a Hao le da infarto

- esta loca- dice hao, acercándose a joshua le rebata las hojas- ¡¡jaja que se olvide de sus estupideces! ¡¡¡Jajaja!

- estupido- dice Joshua sacando unas hojas- estas son las originales y además tango un montón de copias

-O.ó

- jeje…bueno ahora con las parejas de ustedes- viendo a los pilotos- es mmh…Heero- lo mira sin importancia- y Duo…

- o/O ¿Qué?

- ya dije festejen después y la otra pareja es Trowa y Quatre…

n/n

----.------

Se que es raro, pero yo soy rara…así sé será todos mis fics, raros

Dejen rr, sugerencias, reclamos jaja

JA NE

GRACIAS KARIU

Somos dos locas


End file.
